


jealous much, Orin?

by borrowedlimbs



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Emotional Manipulation, Jealousy, M/M, Masochism, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedlimbs/pseuds/borrowedlimbs
Summary: Seymour doesn’t really know when someone’s flirting with him. His innocence attracts Orin but when someone else tries to flirt with Seymour... well let’s just say Orin doesn’t take that too well.
Relationships: Seymour Krelborn/Orin Scrivello
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	jealous much, Orin?

Seymour was never exactly good with flirting. He also never could tell if someone liked him, if they were interested in what he was saying, or if they just wanted to fuck him and leave. His innocence and vulnerability was something that the DDS had found himself falling desperately for, however it was also something he always found himself despising. Seymour’s innocence was something that others loved to exploit and nothing bugged Orin more than someone flirting with what belonged to him. Only he could use Seymour’s innocence against him, the idea of someone else doing it made his blood burn.

Orin, just like normal, was down at the bar with his sweet Seymour sitting in the stool beside him. Seymour was sipping off of Orin’s whisky pathetically; after all, his face soured at each sip, which sent Orin into little chuckles watching him. That’s when a man snaked over and began flirting with Seymour. Orin glared and almost even growled as he watched the pair talk. His watched the man place a disgusting hand upon Seymour’s thigh and he swore if he didn’t have a reputation to keep up, he would’ve ripped his hand off.

He could very obviously tell that Seymour had no clue that the man was attempting to seduce him and most likely just believed that this man was interested in his strange plants. Once the man squeezed at Seymour’s thigh, he shot up. Orin wrapped an arm around Seymour, and pulled him out of the chair. “It’s time to go, kid,” Orin glared and then looked at the man with a smile. It was normal to most, but for Seymour, who was learning what was just behind those walls, he could see the anger flashing through. Seymour gulped and felt his nerves rising. 

The man gave his number to Seymour with a purr, “Keep in touch, cutie.” Orin squeezed Seymour’s shoulder feeling his anger spilling out. He practically dragged Seymour out of the bar.

“O-Orin!” Seymour was so confused as the pair were heading towards Orin’s bike. Orin had let go to unlock his bike so Seymour gently tapped him to ask, “You’re mad, did I do something wrong?”

Orin’s face twisted to a more deadpanned glare as he turned his head around, “Get on.”

Seymour was so nervous, but did as directed and nervously clung to Orin during the bike ride. One thing he’d never get used to is riding Orin’s bike. It made him all the more shaky, swearing that Orin wanted him to fall off.

« • »

The pair had finally arrived at Orin’s. They rarely went there together because it was more uptown and really, anything that they could do, they could do in Seymour’s room. Still, Seymour had just now opened his eyes. He followed Orin, who was now holding his hand, and mumbled, “Orin, will you talk to me, please?” Still, all he received was silence.

Finally they got into Orin’s room and that’s when Seymour was suddenly thrown into bed. Seymour was surprised and looked at Orin with a nervous glance while Orin was rummaging through his drawers. “I bet you really liked that tonight, hm?” Orin grunted and Seymour shot up.

“Liked what?” Seymour asked, watching Orin go through a box with curious, yet concerned eyes.

Orin laughed but it was unlike his usual high one or even the chuckles he gave Seymour. This one was cold and angry, without a hint of friendliness in it. Orin then stood up with a newfound smile. “Found it.”

“Found what? And what are you—“

“Shut up,” Orin growled lowly as he stepped towards Seymour and motioned for him to strip. Seymour crossed his arms and earned an eyebrow raise from the doctor, “Strip, kid, or I tear off your clothes myself and punish you for not listening.”

Seymour hated being called ‘kid’, especially in situations like this. It was so demeaning and maybe that’s why Orin did it. However, he did start undressing while asking what was with Orin. Orin didn’t answer his questions and simply waited till Seymour was down to his underwear.

Orin hummed and then rested his cold hands on Seymour’s shoulders. “Close your eyes,” He whispered against Seymour’s neck. Seymour shivered but did as told. His glasses were slowly slipping from his face, so Orin pressed them up for him.

Then he began the tying. The rope was brand new and Orin had been practicing with an older one on a mannequin. However, he got this red one to contract Seymour’s oh so pale skin. The skin that he loved to mark up. He loved people seeing what he could do on what was his.

“That man, and his flirting with you,” Orin suddenly growled, “You were practically falling all over it. Then you took his number, in front of me— Open your eyes, is it too tight?” He interrupted himself to ask and got a slow shake of the head from Seymour. So he tightened it and heard a yelp. He kept going tighter until he could see the rope digging into Seymour and knotted it off. 

Orin started to kiss Seymour’s neck, “But this wasn’t the first time, right Seymour? Right? Because you flirt with guys in front of me all the time. They throw themselves at you and you let them.”

“I-I do?” Seymour asked shakily and his breathing was becoming a bit shakier. They could do all sorts of things a million times, and Seymour would still be stupidly flushed. His blush not just going into his face but trailing down farther.

“You do,” Orin flicked Seymour’s nipple and spoke matter-of-factly. He started to suck on Seymour’s neck, “So innocent and naive, hm? Did you think he just wanted to talk plants with such a cute boy like you?”

Seymour gave a slow nod and looked at Orin. Orin watched him pout and then cupped his face, kissing him. He started to bite on Seymour’s lip too and drew blood. He pulled back and hummed, “He didn’t. He wanted to fuck you.” He gave a glare and Seymour shivered. The look of desire and possessiveness was something Seymour couldn’t deny that he loved. 

“I-I didn’t realize.”

“I know. I can tell,” Orin thumbed his cheeks and ran a cold finger against his spine. Seymour shivered and tensed up as Orin returned his mouth to his neck, “I can tell so many things about you, Seymour… I can see in your eyes and in your body when you like something.” He bit down on Seymour’s neck causing him to let out a pained yelp. Seymour could be so sensitive sometimes. The idea of hearing him scream made Orin’s skin crawl. It’d been too long since he’d last played with his boy and the idea of pushing him over the edge was calling Orin. 

It didn’t help that his jealousy was getting to him. He wanted everyone to know that the little plant freak was his to hold, his to hurt, his to fuck. Seymour belonged to Orin and that would only change if Orin ever got bored of the little runt, which wouldn’t be happening any time soon. There were so many layers to Seymour that Orin wanted to break down. He badly wanted to see what was behind all the calm and clumsy facade and get down to what made Seymour tick. 

“O-Orin?” Seymour shakily whispered and attempted to look at the DDS, taking notice that the tone of the area around them was changing. It made his legs grow weak and he couldn’t deny how much he was enjoying the rope digging into his skin. Obviously, it didn’t feel the best, but releasing control and letting Orin do whatever he wanted with him was making him see stars. Still he wanted to know what was going on behind those wicked eyes. 

“Seymour,” Orin whispered softly into his ear and then ran a cold finger over Seymour’s spine once more, still causing him to shake and tense up. He loved watching Seymour shiver under him. He could feel Seymour’s terror and badly wanted to build on it. He then let his mouth kiss all over Seymour’s back. He wanted to tear into that sweet flesh and let him bleed, the idea was sending electricity down his pants, and so he let his hand crawl up to Seymour’s neck.

Then he lightly squeezed. Seymour gasped and went to look at Orin with such a concerned gaze. Orin smirked seeing Seymour’s fearful eyes. He knew that Seymour would never do anything with this fear though, he’d learned that too quickly. Seymour was always eager to please and Orin had simply used that to his advantage. Seymour was small, fragile, and such an oddball. Honestly, at first the DDS felt sorry for him because he always seemed like a kicked puppy, but now that kicked puppy had a new master. One who kicked him still, but would kiss him after.

Seymour badly wanted Orin to squeeze just a little more. As if he could read his mind, Orin applied more pressure and then bit into his shoulder. Seymour let out a shaky squeal and Orin enjoyed it but wanted so much more. “What if I fucked you right now, before you’re even ready? Before you could even handle it?” Orin wouldn’t, he had a little more class than that and didn’t want to completely tear Seymour apart, but the threat made Seymour whimper. 

“P-Please don’t,” Seymour whispered and Orin breathed in the smaller boy’s scent. God he didn’t smell of booze or shit like any of the girls Orin had ever fucked. Seymour smelled sweet and delicious, and Orin knew he tasted the same.

“Turn around,” Orin released his hand from Seymour’s neck and pulled back. It took Seymour a second, the rope kept his arms from helping him move, and Orin smiled at his handiwork. Yes handcuffs could have done the same thing but they wouldn’t have had the same effect. He also hated seeing handcuffs on Seymour. Seymour wasn’t some cheap slut he’d picked up off the streets, Seymour was simply a cute little freak who he’d quickly taken as his own, and even better, Seymour was innocent. Hell, he was still innocent if he couldn’t tell that Orin wasn’t as good of a guy as he thought and those men were just interested in his plants.

Seymour could barely make eye contact with Orin, it made him very nervous during this time. Orin purred as he noticed that Seymour’s lips were bruising up and that it was bleeding too. He quickly kissed him and Seymour moaned into the kiss. Orin quickly let his fingers come up Seymour’s stomach and traced around his nipple. “You’re so fucking cute, Seymour.” He started to suck on Seymour’s neck and create marks that definitely would be seen by everyone. 

“Thank you,” Seymour’s heart always fluttered at Orin’s compliments. Even in fits of anger and jealousy, Orin never got too cruel with his words. Maybe he knew how sensitive Seymour was and so he chose to only slip in small comments. Orin looked at Seymour and ruffled his hair before forcing him to lay back. Seymour was shaky but always followed orders. 

Orin smirked and set his head in between Seymour’s thighs, remembering how scrawny and small Seymour was. He placed Seymour’s legs on his shoulder and then wrapped his arms around Seymour’s ankles. He kissed Seymour’s legs and again bit down on them and marked them a bit before turning his mouth to Seymour’s rock hard dick. Seymour had a small dick, especially considering how large Orin’s package was, but it was cute. Orin could easily fit it in his mouth without it hitting anywhere near the back of his throat. He used to mock Seymour for it, but quickly learned that all that did was drive Seymour away so he shut up about it. He’d still make comments about how cute it was though.`

“So fucking precious and sweet,” Orin gently licked the tip of Seymour, causing his legs to try and move. He was terrible at staying still because he got so excited and had no way of containing it. Orin bit into Seymour’s inner thigh and growled lowly, “Stay still, Seymour. I’m being nice right now, but I can change that very quickly. You wouldn’t want that, would ya? I’m still mad at you for flirting with all of those men.” He went back to biting and heard a loud whine from Seymour.

“I-I’ll be good!” Seymour whined, “I’ll stay still, please be nice to me.” His voice got very weak and quiet. He looked at Orin meekly and Orin purred against his thighs. 

“You promise, Seymour? You promise you’ll stay still and be good for me? I’d hate to hurt you,” Orin lied with a smile. The idea of having to punish Seymour had his head swirling and honestly he wondered if he should just do it anyway. He held a lot of restraint when it came down to Seymour. Sometimes he just wanted to let the beast inside him have his way with Seymour and then come back to hold him close.

He knew Seymour would never leave too, despite whatever Orin did. Orin could beat him till he was black and blue and as long as he sprinkled some sweet words in there, Seymour would come running right back. It was pathetic but showed Seymour’s loyalty, and stupidity. Still, Orin enjoyed the sweetness of it all.

“P-Promise,” Seymour looked at Orin sweetly and Orin reached up through his legs to kiss Seymour. Seymour flushed brighter than he ever could but gently kissed back. It was so soft until Orin pushed into it more and even bit down on his lip. Seymour’s gaze was so pathetic and finally he pulled back, panting. Orin went back down and sweetly kissed the head of his dick. Seymour shivered once again and laid back. He was already fully hard.

Orin barely needed his whole hand to wrap around Seymour’s dick and yet he would still do it, just to let Seymour see how small he really was against his hand. He ran his finger against the tip and watched as Seymour leaked. “So cute,” Orin mumbled with a predatory smirk. Even small touches sent Seymour over the edge and that made everything so much better. 

Seymour gently let his hand wander to touch Orin’s hair. Orin looked up at Seymour and remained eye contact while placing his mouth on Seymour’s tip. Seymour let out a loud whine and his blonde locks fell in front of his face. He was starting to sweat and pant. Orin let his mouth dip down more to take the rest of his little plant freak. Seymout didn’t kick but clung to the bed weakly the best he could with the ropes around his wrists. “O-Orin, I might,” He whispered and Orin pulled his mouth off, listening to Seymour’s pleads.

“Seymour,” Orin growled slowly to get Seymour to quiet down, before then pulling up, “I’m not gonna let you finish until I have. You don’t deserve to.” He watched Seymour whimper under him and sighed as he sat himself up, stripping off his shirt. Seymour tried to sit up but he quickly realized he needed his hands to get up all the way. Orin chuckled, watching him flail there for a second. The rope really was the best idea for someone like Seymour, to truly show him how defenseless against Orin he was.

Orin pulled back and stood up all the way, stripping off the rest of his clothes. Seymour let his eyes rake over the dentist as though it was the first time he’d ever seen him naked. Orin looked at Seymour and purred at how cute he was being. Doing Seymour was always just the best treat, and especially an ashamed and guilty Seymour. A willing one. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t very willing normally, but when Seymour knew he was in the doghouse, he was more submissive to whatever Orin wanted just to make him happy again. 

“Um, O-Orin, I want—”

“You want?” Orin cocked his eyebrow, interupting the way Seymour went for his request. Seymour immediately blushed up and apologized.

“C-Could I please um,” His words fumbled up as he looked at Orin’s dick and then back at his face, “S-S-Suck you off?” He could barely make the words form in his throat or make sense, but he was trying his best. Orin smirked at Seymour’s attempt to ask permission to blow him, and he decided that he’d let him. 

“Do you want your hands for it?” Orin helped Seymour sit up and Seymour really pondered the question. He actually liked the ropes but he liked making Orin feel good. So the question had a better answer really.

Seymour smiled, “Whatever you want.” 

Orin also appreciated the answer, so he removed the rope from Seymour and then pulled his arms out in front so he could tie them like that. Seymour smiled at the way around him losing the ropes and still being able to use his hands. Orin watched over Seymour as he brought his hands to wrap around Orin. He then pressed his lips onto Orin’s and Orin ran his hand through Seymour’s soft hair. He knew he was getting hard in Seymour’s hand and Seymour pulled back to look down at Orin’s hard dick in his hands. He slowly went down and licked the tip, just to tease a bit. He never wanted to do that long though, Orin got very upset when Seymour took too much time getting ready to take him. 

Slowly, Seymour wrapped his mouth around the tip of Orin and took his time going down. Orin let his predatory gaze look all over Seymour and kept a hand in his hair. “You’re so fucking pretty with my cock in your mouth,” Orin complimented in that dark way he always did when things were getting hot like this. Seymour smiled around Orin and continued to choke down on the rest of Orin, with Orin whispering encouraging words all the way. Normally, with Orin, pleasure went to him and pain went to whoever the victim he had was, but now that he was with Seymour… Things were different, or well different enough. Orin still gave out pain but it was starting to balance out more and more, especially with Seymour enjoying the pain Orin was giving him.

Orin gripped Seymour’s hair and started to move his head a bit, a warning to pick up the pace. Seymour moaned against Orin and bobbed his head. Orin let out a low growl as he watched Seymour. “So fucking pretty, all mine,” Orin groaned and ran his fingers through Seymour’s hair, “My Seymour.” That got Seymour to move a bit faster and the words made him so happy. Orin loved that, loved making Seymour happy maybe as much as he loved seeing him upset. He especially loved that making Seymour happy got him rewarded with a beautiful mouth around his cock. 

But when Orin knew he was close, he pulled Seymour off of him with a loud pop. Seymour’s eyes were wide when he’d been removed but he knew what was coming next and felt his heart pick up. Orin brought his fingers up to Seymour’s mouth and Seymour, without the need of a command, licked and sucked on his fingers. Orin watched Seymour excitedly, seeing him get so happy with just his fingers, with just the anticipation of what was going to happen next. Seymour was so expectant and joyful with everything happening to him, despite being so innocent just moments ago. It was just like the layers of Seymour Orin had thought of before, how oddly innocent and sweet he could seem on the outside and then their be such a slut on the inside; how Orin was the only one who got to see Seymour like this. The only one who would get to see Seymour drool all over him and love only on him. It made him twitch with more excitement and he knew he needed to bury himself inside the florist before he burst.

He pulled his fingers out of Seymour’s throat, again without warning, and had him lie on his back. Slowly, he moved one finger into Seymour and rubbed around inside, Seymour moaning underneath him. “Ngh, Orin,” He whined underneath him and hearing Seymour say his name made his dick twitch, begging to be inside Seymour. Orin knew he needed to speed up preparing Seymour before he lost his mind. So, he shoved two extra fingers inside and moved them around until…

Seymour let out a loud cry when Orin hit just the right spot. Seymour looked at Orin and his eyes watered from the amazing feeling. “Orin, Orin, please! Please fuck me,” Seymour normally wasn’t so forward with requests and normally Orin wouldn’t accept them when they were asked like that, but with being so badly needing to be inside Seymour, sacrifices needed to be made.

So, Orin quickly pulled his fingers out of Seymour and moved him a bit to stuff himself inside. There was a bit of resistance, but Orin was able to get in. Seymour let out a loud cry and saw stars. No preparation could make him ready to take Orin, it was like Orin had ruined his insides to make sure they would just fit him and his dick. If that was the plan, god it worked. Seymour knew he was ruined for anyone else. 

“Doctor, doctor!” Seymour begged and Orin’s eyes were dark and almost feral as he thrusted hard into Seymour. Calling him “doctor” always got him off in the best of ways. Orin let his free hand wrap again around Seymour’s throat but he didn’t squeeze. He just let it rest there while he thrusted deep into Seymour. He made sure to keep hitting the spot that made Seymour clench up against him again and he swore that Seymour had been sculpted all for him. The world was rewarding him with this perfect cutie who took him so happily. “Ngh, Doctor please… Please let me cum,” Seymour was drooling and badly wanted Orin to squeeze just a little tighter so he could cum. He was completely losing himself in his pleasure. 

“Mmm,” Orin hummed, “I think you’ve earned it.” He squeezed down on Seymour’s throat and plunged himself all the way into him. He then leaned down and kissed Seymour while pumping his own cum into him. As soon as Seymour felt himself getting filled up, he let go and came. He would’ve as soon as Orin gave him permission to, but a part of him would have later felt bad for cumming first. 

Orin just stayed inside Seymour for a while even after he was done cumming inside. He slowly let go of Seymour’s neck to see the big imprint there and smirked. He finally pulled out and laid down beside Seymour, looking at him for a while, admiring how pretty he was. Then he thought of something, “Where’d your glasses go?” Seymour was surprised by the question and went to look around for them. As soon as he had turned enough though, he heard a loud crunch and knew he’d found his glasses.

“Were those your glasses?”

“Y-Yes.” Orin watched Seymour pull up the broken glasses and Orin gave him a little shrug with a smile.

“They were shit anyway. Let’s get you a new pair tomorrow,” Orin suggested and while Seymour wanted to combat that with ‘what money, I’m broke’, he didn’t. He knew by “Let’s get you” it was Orin’s way of saying, “Let me get you”, which Seymour always felt a little nervous about. He just never really liked people buying him stuff. He felt like he should be able to pay for things all by himself.

Seymour still nodded and smiled at Orin, “Okay, thank you.” Orin nodded and then went to remove the ropes around Seymour’s wrists. He set the rope on the ground and then pulled Seymour into his arms, kissing him again.

“Don’t flirt with another guy in front of me again,” Orin mumbled against his hair, “You’re mine. Any guy try that shit again, tell them you’re taken and rip their number in front of their eyes.” Orin knew he was asking too much of meek Seymour, but he knew that it’d be a slight warning to Seymour to make sure this doesn’t happen again.

“Okay,” Seymour cuddled against Orin, wrapping his legs around him. The two both felt themselves start to fall asleep.

“Night, Orin,” Seymour mumbled, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Seymour,” Orin smiled a bit more and started to drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship so much and needed to write something for them.


End file.
